


Mini-fill

by amfiguree



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames reads Harry Potter. Arthur reads Twilight. Fandom battles ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-fill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/11941.html?thread=25597861#t25597861) on the inception kink meme on livejournal.

ariadne walks in just as they're at each other's throats, arthur's tie coming loose in eames' grip, the collar of eames' coat askew in arthur's hands, both in the midst of snarling sentences in each other's faces:  
  
"harry would never have _abandoned his family_ for some ridiculous sparkly new toy--"  
  
"edward shouldn't be blamed for a skin condition he can't--"  
  
"--and at thirteen years old, harry has more power in his little finger than that rubbish group of _vampires_ \--"  
  
"when would harry show that off, exactly? after he'd been _torn limb to limb_?"  
  
"at least he wouldn't die whining like a bloody wanker about how _dreadful_ his life is, being so pretty and--"  
  
both men go quietly, abruptly, when ariadne clears her throat.   
  
"uh," arthur says.  
  
"hello, love," eames adds.  
  
ariadne just raises an eyebrow as she sits on the couch across from them, pointedly pulling tolkien out of her book bag and settling down to it.  
  
"well then," eames says.  
  
arthur, at least, has the decency to sound embarrassed when he coughs.


End file.
